


Interruption

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost getting walked in on, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, New Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka just started dating and finally have some alone time to cuddle. Or so they think...
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Got day 3 done, now I only need to write day 5 and 7

Ahsoka kissed Rex below his jawline experimentally. He had told her how he felt a few weeks ago, and apologized for his inappropriate feelings. It wasn't even a confession, more of a self report. "If any of the boys felt like this I would tell you, and it's unfair to not report this is it's me," he had argued. Luckily for him, she had actually felt the same way and told him so, and they had agreed to start a relationship.

They had agreed to keep it a secret obviously, and they had so far, only meeting up for short meet ups. But now, Rex was in her bunk and they had enough privacy to cuddle.

So now, Rex was lying on his back with his armour off and she was pulled flush against his side and kissing his jaw.

"Commander..." Rex groaned. 

"What is it Rex?" she asked

"It feels so good." he got out.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, breathing heavily "Where did you learn that?"

"Saw it in a movie once." she admitted.

"What kind of movie?" he asked

"A romantic one," she said "We could watch it together sometime."

"We could sometime," he told her "But I could return the favour now if you want me too"

"Yes," she said, lifting her chin to allow him access to her throat 

Rex rolled onto his side so he was facing her and got a little lower so he could lean in and kiss the underside of her chin.

"Yes..." she sighed. Rex moved on to the side of her jaw, kissing towards the juncture between her jaw and lekku.

As the appendage pushed against his face, he kinda froze.

"It's okay," she told him. "You're my boyfriend, you can touch them." 

Rex relaxed a bit at that.

"...I kinda want you to."

"Okay" Rex said before turning to her lekku and kissing the sensitive underside. Ahsoka gasped.

Then, they heard metal knocking on metal. They froze. 

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

" _Hide_ " she ordered. Rex got up and looked around, trying to find a hiding place.

"Under the bed," she hissed, and Rex got down on the ground instantly and started working his way under the bed. Ahsoka just pushed him under the bed with the force, checked if he was properly hidden, quickly shoved his armour in her closet and opened the door.

"Hello Master. Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"No, not really." He said "I was just checking up on my padawan. What were you doing?"

"I was uhm... Meditating" she lied.

"Really?" he asked, looking around her room "With no pillow?"

"I was sitting on my bed" she said. At least this wasn't entirely false.

"You do feel relaxed in the force." he said "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes" she said.

"Well, I'll let you continue then" he said, winking in a way that made her feel like he knew more about what was going on than he was saying.

"Yes master. I will," she said "Thank you."

Anakin just nodded and left. Ahsoka closed the door behind him.

"You can come out now" she said.

"Finally" Rex said as he finally shuffled out of his hiding place.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tense," he admitted "Do you think he knows?"

"I think we'll be fine" she said. Anakin most likely knew, since he could probably feel Rex's force signature under the bed, but their secret would be safe with him. 

~~Or at least as safe as her master's secret was with her.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think


End file.
